mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doreafucked
|coat color = |mane color = |occupation = Baker |cutie mark = Two blue and one yellow balloons}} Pinkie Pie, whose complete name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, is an earth pony in Ponyville and is part of the mane six characters of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She lives and works in Sugarcube Corner, she also throws a lot of parties in there. She likes to make and sing songs, and has a toothless baby alligator named Gummy which she keeps as a pet. Pinkie Pie represents the element of laughter. Description Bouncy, hyperactive (and maybe a bit nuts) it is no wonder that Pinkie consumes vast amounts of sugar just to keep herself going. Always energetic and cheerful, she occasionally seems near incapable of being anything else. Indeed some of her friends, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in particular, occasionally find her loud enthusiasm rather annoying. She's managed to win both round over the course of the first series however, and everyone appreciates the effort and dedication she puts into being a good friend. Pinkie occasionally has trouble understanding the seriousness of situations, interpreting them through her party obsessed mindset. Nightmare Moon's attack only phased her briefly and she soon figured it was some sort of guessing game, likewise the only reaction the cattle stampede in Applebuck Season caused was amusement at how it made her voice ‘sound silly’. Her worst case was in The Return of Harmony, Part 1, where she consistently failed to understand why eternal chaos was such a bad thing, including as it did chocolate rain. In addition to her hyperactivity, Pinkie can become very obsessive when she gets an idea into her head. As mentioned above the chocolate rain captured her attention rather completely and she found it difficult to talk about anything else for the duration of the episode. Her desire to commit a prank with Rainbow Dash in Griffon the Brush Off led to her chasing her friend across most of Ponyville, despite Rainbow Dash’s obvious attempts to avoid her. Bridle Gossip led to her getting her own ‘Evil Enchantress’ song stuck in her head and she continued to sing it repeatedly, even forcing Fluttershy to sing it for her when her tongue was swollen. Pinkie is not always the cheerful, devil may care, untroubled mare she might appear as however. Though occasionally seeming obvious to the emotional reactions of others, overtly rude or unkind behaviour will anger her. As seen in Griffon the Brush Off even this won’t break through her sweet behaviour though, Gilda’s outright bullying of Fluttershy only inspiring Pinkie Pie to throw a party to inspire Gilda to lighten up. This goes some way to show Pinkie’s genuinely kind and forgiving nature, something that continues to be shown throughout the series. Indeed though Pinkie has occasionally hurt people by accident (notably cartwheeling into some ponies in A Bird in the Hoof) she’s had the fewest displays of aggression of anyone in the main cast, including Fluttershy. She notably played no part in the fight against the Manticore in Friendship is Magic, Part 1, and during their battle with the Hydra in Feeling Pinkie Keen she outright froze up and had to be rescued by Twilight. Breaking secrets is something that infuriates her however, Twilight Sparkle’s temptation to break trust with Rarity and Fluttershy for their own good outright horrifying Pinkie Pie. Indeed she proceeded to stalk Twilight for the rest of the episode, eventually managing to convince her that breaking the tiniest secret would lead to her losing all her friends FOREVER! Ironically the keeping of secrets comes back to haunt her in Party of One, when her friends start avoiding her and obviously plotting something behind her back. This results in the first signs of real aggression seen from her, Pinkie angrily grinding her teeth, shouting at her friends and even wrestling with Rainbow Dash when she tries to drag Pinkie away. At its height her logic becomes increasingly deranged and irrational, and she begins to suffer auditory and visual delusions when her new ‘friends’ (an assortment of inanimate objects) start moving and speaking to her. Interestingly when in this mood her hair falls flat like it did when she was a filly, and when the misunderstanding is cleared up she instantly reverts back to her normal self and her familiar perm returns. Hasbro.com description To say that Pinkie Pie marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's not unusual to find this pink pony prancing and skipping joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest pony around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freest of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, talking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way. Hubworld description Pinkie Pie is a free spirit who prances to the beat of her own drum. Actually, she prances to the sound of her own singing. She's playful and full of energy. She can talk till the ponies come home. She loves to invent silly songs, giggle, skip, and make her friends laugh. Appearances Talents Any discussion of Pinkie Pie's abilities becomes difficult, due to the fact that many of the things she does make very little sense. Notably she is the only character to directly address the audience, reacting to the episode ending in Friendship is Magic, Part 2. She is an enthusiastic song writer and singer, though reactions to her songs have varied across the episodes. Twilight has often expressed irritation with them, and her attempt to calm tensions in Over a Barrel with ‘Gotta Share, Gotta Care’ was branded “The worst performance we’ve ever seen”. Apple Bloom on the other hand seemed to enjoyed ‘Cupcakes’, and everyone ended up giggling to ‘Giggle At The Ghosty’ by the end. Rainbow Dash has long since come to accept that Pinkie will always beat her to any location she travels, no matter how far away or how high up. Indeed though Pinkie seems uninterested in any athletic completion she can move with surprising speed when she wants to, equaling Rainbow Dash’s air speed while simply running, something even Applejack can’t boast. She also has incredible endurance, rarely tiring herself out despite her hyperactive behaviour. She also boasts the ability to tell the future by the means of physical sensations, in effect a series of twitches, twinges and aches. Though rubbished by Twilight Sparkle as ridiculous superstition these predictions ended up coming true without fail, eventually even convincing her of their validity. The most common of these predictions is things falling from the sky, though she also predicted opening doors, alligators in the tub and Twilight Sparkle actually changing her mind (which was preceded by a particularly impressive series of twitches). One of her odder abilities is the ability to instantly find books the moment Twilight Sparkle expresses a desire for it. This was first shown in Friendship is Magic, Part 2, and also happens in Sonic Rainboom. In the latter the required book was actually still stuck to her face from a collision with Rainbow Dash. Gallery Trivia Category:Earth Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2